


nothing devilish here but eggs

by tackypanda



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local ex-conwoman, ex-courier, and current aspirant for control of New Vegas has no idea how to act on a real date - with the most charming man in Freeside, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing devilish here but eggs

Lois couldn't remember the last time she had been on a real, honest-to-god date. Every time she had gone out with someone or made a move on them it was to con them out of their caps, possessions, whatever she fancied on them (and then there was Cass, genuine feelings which embarrassingly ended in blubbery, drunken tears after she stated she only slept with women when she was drunk). Sure, her interest in The King had started out as business - he was a man with a good amount of power, power she needed behind her if she was supposed to make New Vegas her oyster - but it was hard not to fall for his charisma, genuine kindness, and concern for the people of Freeside. And he grew to like her in turn because... well, she was pretty damn amazing, if she dared say so herself.

And yet she still fussed over how she was going to present herself for nearly an hour in her Lucky 38 suite. She was wearing her nicest, yellowest dress and least damaged pumps, that much was easy to figure out. Her hair, however, was a whole other matter entirely. Her supposed friends stopped helping the third time she tied her hair up only to pull it back out again (' _you're all just jealous because your hair will never look like mine!_ ' she had screeched out during a moment of stress-fueled frustration, then wasted more time feebly apologizing to everyone one at a time). Rex was the only one who stayed at her side and gave his approval the entire time, but she figured it was just because he could sense she was primping for an evening with his favorite human (aside from herself, obviously).

When she finally made it to the School of Impersonation - five minutes late because she was filled with an unfounded paranoia about her heels breaking the whole walk over  - she was decidedly not as ready as she should have been. Standing around outside - waiting for the weather to turn foul or to get mugged now that she was without her pistol and armor - wasn't doing her any favors, so she went inside, figuring she could take a moment to collect herself in the lobby.

Only not, because she jumped nearly out of her skin when she found herself practically face to face with her date, casually leaning against the wall next to the door. "Hello!" She cringed at how loud and high-pitched her voice was. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all.” He chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

She forced a laugh, waving him off. "Please. You sit here all cushy, you have no idea what I face out there every day." Oh great, now she was insulting him. "No, you didn't scare me."

"I'm glad." He held his arm out to her. "Shall we, baby?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at the sight of him. Still in his signature suit, a gentleman as always, but his blue eyes were practically sparkling at her. Been a long while since someone looked at her like that. "Sure thing." She linked her arm through his, playfully squeezing her biceps around his, and let him lead her into the theater.

It was completely empty - a nice change, but Lois had been spoiled by all the grandeur of the Strip. She envisioned something much fancier for their first date, but she knew he didn't like leaving Freeside even for a night, not to mention even just a walk around outside at night wasn't all that safe.

She perked up once she saw what was waiting for them at his usual table - lit candles, a cloth flower in an empty Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle, two chilled bottles of Nuka Cola, and - best of all - two boxes worth of Yum Yum Deviled Eggs tastefully arranged on a big plate in the center.

She smacked his arm in excitement. "I only mentioned they were my favorite _once_! How considerate can you possibly be?"

He chuckled as he pulled out her chair for her, running the tips of his fingers over the back of her shoulders once she sat down. "I remember things that matter to people I care about. Is that not common? Damn shame."

She shivered a bit from his touch, but regained her composure soon enough to roll her eyes. "You know it's not. Why do you think people like us have to stick together?" She huffed, already reaching for one delectable (at least in her opinion) egg to pop into her mouth. "But if you really did remember all this time, you could have sent me boxes of these instead of Squirrel on a Stick."

"I was saving 'em for a special occasion." He smirked, reaching for one of his own.

"How slick of you." She rolled her eyes again. "We probably could have had this date a lot sooner had you told me you hoarded these and you'd only hand them over if we went out."

"That doesn’t sound like me at all." Still, at least he found the humor in it with how much he was chuckling. He chuckled around her a lot - she was just now wondering if it was because she was charming, genuinely funny, or fun to chuckle _at_.

"I know, perfect gentleman and all that." She slid her hand on top of his, finally getting some of her smoothness back. "Just throwing a hypothetical situation out there that I probably would have said yes to despite its downright _dubious_ nature."

His chuckle evolved into a full-on laugh this time, and he rose his glass to her. "Damn, am I grateful I finally got you here with me tonight."

"Are you?" She murmured, running her finger over the rim of her bottle.

"Of course I am." He rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "You said it, people like us - who actually wanna make life better for people 'round here - we have to stick together. And I gotta say, wanting to stay close to you comes damn naturally."

She shook her head, grinning. "God. You being all sappy, the fancy set-up - you went all out, baby."

"A sweet woman like you only deserves the best."

"Well... yeah, I agree."  She clinked her bottle against his and brought it to her lips before he could raise his again. "To a better Freeside. A better Mojave."

He chuckled - _again_ , raising the half-eaten egg in his hand before taking another bite of it. "Here here." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "So you're really goin' after House's seat, huh?"

"Not like it's his anymore." She smirked slightly before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "And why not, right? No one else has the stones to step up for the job. Probably means I'm an idiot - not probably, _definitely_ \- but I know I could do better than the Legion or the NCR. And... and if I _know_ it, then it's my duty to try, don't you think?"

He just smiled at her, reveling in her clear passion for the issue that was hanging over everyone's' heads. He took her hand and brought her knuckles up to his lips. "Certainly the best reasoning I've heard."

She hummed, pulling her hand away so she could run her fingers gently down his jaw. "When are you gonna kiss me with that sweet mouth of yours?" She stroked his bottom lip with her thumb. "You don't have to be a gentleman the whole night."

He snatched her hand away with a coy smile, lacing their fingers together. "I can't stop bein' a gentleman, it's simply what I am."

She squeezed his hand, shaking her head. "You are _so_ full of shit." At least he was good-natured enough to simply continue smiling in reply, squeezing her hand right back before he let her go. "So, stud, what else do you have planned for the evening?"

"Glad you asked." He whistled sharply, and a King promptly emerged from behind the side door next to the stage with something familiar slung over his back.

"Is that a... damn, what are they called?" She drummed her nails on the table in thought as the guy took center stage - apparently their entertainment for the night. "Ah, fuck, a guitar?” The King’s brows shot up in surprise. “My dad used to have all these old books about music that survived the war, I used to read them over and over. I haven’t really remembered much about them - until now, at least."

He beamed at her. "Found a bunch of 'em up in the storeroom when we first got here. Most of 'em were beyond repair, but we managed to salvage a couple - strings were hundreds of years past bein’ in good condition though, had to replace 'em with homemade ones, out of molerat."

Her face promptly scrunched up as though she had just eaten something sour. "Thank you for the lovely image, I can't _wait_ to enjoy the musical stylings of a creature’s stomach."

He laughed softly at her expense. "Hey, the facts ain't pretty, but the sound sure is somethin’." He motioned to the boy waiting rather impatiently to start. "Go ahead, Chuck."

Shuck began to strum, and Lois had to admit, hearing such an instrument in person was better than straining to hear it on old holotapes.

 _"You look like an angel_  
_Walk like an angel_  
_Talk like an angel_  
_But I got wise_  
_You're the devil in disguise_  
_Oh yes you are_  
_Devil in disguise"_

As pleasant as his voice was, Lois couldn't help but focus more on The King, who was all smiles and tapping his foot to the beat. "Is this supposed to be a message, honey?"

He drew his hand across his throat, and Chuck promptly stopped the song on all fronts. "Not at all." At least he looked genuinely concerned now. "A bit of a joke, I guess. You're as much of an angel as I've ever seen, Lois." Well that got a smile out of her embarrassingly easy. "I'll tell you what - want me to sing the rest?"

She blinked. "You sing? Why am I not surprised?"

He grinned, getting up from his chair and signaling Chuck to start playing again. Her circled around the table to stand behind her chair as he sang the chorus; she had no idea what the real, pre-war King sounded like, but she was willing to bet it wasn't far off from her date’s wonderful voice. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crooning low in her ear about heaven and the supposed devil in her eyes.

As soon as he released her, Lois all but jumped up and started to dance, spinning, shimmying, kicking out her legs, ruffling up her skirt - she was in her element. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, and they seamlessly slipped into sync, moving with the rhythm, keeping close. Even when the song was finished, he requested Chuck play it again. They danced all over again, even more coordinated now that Lois was familiar with the song, and he continued to whisper the lyrics to her.

When the song ended for the second time she finished their dance hanging off him, frowning. "It's a fun song, for sure. I wouldn't mind listening to it a couple hundred more times." She heard Chuck sigh all the way from where they had ended up across the room, and she snickered.

"I could play it." The King suggested, which Chuck took as his cue to all but throw the guitar down on the stage (without breaking it, of course) and scurry back out the door.

" _Someone_ was uncomfortable." She sighed. "Mmm, but then I wouldn't get to dance with you." 

"Not like I'm goin' nowhere. Besides, I like watchin' you; you dance better than pretty much all my boys." Before she could protest further, he jogged over to the stage and began to play the song again as soon as he picked up the guitar.

Lois didn't mope for long before the tune carried her away, and she all but danced circles around the tables as he accompanied her. He played the song twice more before she tired herself out - or rather, was tired of being alone. She ran over and embraced him as soon as he set down the instrument, bringing him in close.

"I think it's past time for dessert." Before he could respond, she leaned in and finally kissed him. Despite the decidedly unappetizing taste in both their mouths - soda, eggs, and sweat - it was the most delicious kiss she'd ever had. He was quick to reciprocate, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up. Feeling even bolder, she wrapped her legs around his waist, prompting him to hold her even tighter and smirk against her lips.

"Maybe the song’s more fitting than I thought.” He pulled away away ever so slightly to look at her, his eyes lidded.

"Maybe," she purred pressing a kiss to the corner of his eye. "I guess we'll be finding out real soon."

"You don't want to finish your eggs?" Despite his offer, he was already trailing his lips down her neck.

"No, not this time. You should take that as a compliment - I’ve never put someone above fresh deviled eggs before."

She made a move to jump off him, but he swiftly adjusted her and hooked his arm under her legs, carrying her bridal-style the whole way up to his room.

But no, she proved to be nowhere near devilish the whole night. In fact, they both would have compared the experience to heaven.


End file.
